The Imposible girl
by River-Spoilers
Summary: Edward left 'Bella' during new moon. flashbacks, if that's what you can call them occur. is Bella really Bella? why does the name Clara Oswald keep occurring? and who is this odd man in a bow tie? why has 'Bella's' appearance changed? could she be Clara Oswald, The Impossible girl? there will be a few occurences of river, the doctor and her are divorce,they are still friends though
1. confusion and flashbacks

**The Impossible Girl**

**Disclaimer ~** I do not own doctor who or twilight unfortunately.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella/Clara's P.O.V**

He left me. That stupid, good for nothin Dalek, wait, what? What is a Dalek? Where did that even come from? Never mind as I was saying he left me, why? I hear you ask. Well I will tell you, and I quote "because you are human, a distraction, a play thing. I never loved you." Isn't that pleasant? Just what a girl wants to hear a few days before her birthday from her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend isn't it?

Edward Cullen was his name, a vampire and not a proper one at that, I should know! What am I saying, I've not met vampires before the Cullens, have I? Moving on he left me, dumped me would be the better term, in the middle of the forest with no clue on how to get home. Charlie, my dad, must be worried. How long have I been out here staring at nothing but the surrounding trees and listening to the light chirps of the baby birds?

I walked away from my previous position and weaved my way through the forest trying to find my way home. Eventually after about an hour or so I noticed a slight gleam of light coming from what I'm guessing is the edge of the forest and voices could be heard.

"Don't worry Charlie, we will find her." A voice said, it sounded like Billy Black, my dad's best friend.

I walked out of the forest and walked around to my dad, seeing as I came from the opposite direction they were standing in and wrapped my arms around my dad.

"Daddy, it's me, I'm so sorry for worrying you but _they _left,_ he _left me." I whimpered, who said I wasn't a good actress?

My dad turned around and anger was written across his face, whether it was directed at me was another question. "Isabella Marie Swan!" ah so it is directed at me...oops? Wait, Isabella? That does not sound right to me however, the name Clara does. What is going on with me? "Where the hell have you been young lady its 11:30pm?!"

I looked to the ground scuffing my feet in the mud "well daddy..." I started. "Don't daddy me young lady" he said.

"Okay, well I got home from school and Edward was by his car so I walked over to him and he asked me to go for a walk with him. We went into the woods and he said his family and he were leaving and then broke up with me. The worst thing is was that we were in the middle of the forest dad and he just left me. I got lost trying to find my way back and that's it." I ended and ended up sobbing.

The anger dropped from my father's face and he took me inside and made me a sandwich to eat, seeing that is all he can make without giving me food poisoning, and then left me to go shower and go to bed.

_*Time jump doctor who twilight time jump doctor who twilight*_

I woke up to the shining sun coming through my window on September 13th, the morning of my 17th birthday, great. I roll out of bed but feel slightly different, something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Ignoring this for now I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on adjusting the temperature before stripping out of my pyjamas. I stepped into the shower picked up my scented body wash and rubbed the sponge around my body taking care in certain areas before rinsing the suds off. I reached for my shampoo that was apple scented and massaged it into my scalp. While this was happening I was thrust into what seemed to be a flashback

_**Flashback**_

"_Oy. Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted__.__" I screamed running after an odd man wearing a bow tie. Wait that's not me it doesn't look like me does it?_

_The scene jumped and I was in a house standing next to the odd man "__its cooler." I said to him__  
__"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Bow ties are cool." He replied tweaking at his bow tie. I sighed and replied to him __  
__"No, the room. The room's getting colder."_

_Next I was lying on a bed, looking half dead and spoke "run, run you clever boy and remember"_

Next thing I know I'm back in the shower with suds in my hair, I rinse off my hair and condition it before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body.

I got dried and took a good look at myself in the mirror, trying to compare myself to the person in the flashback? Is that what it can be called? Now that I look at myself my appearance has changed slightly, my face is more rounded and the curves of my body looked better. My eye colour was instead of being a boring dead brown looked more of a melted chocolate brown. Yup, something weird is going on. I looked better than ever, so why question it. I moved away from my mirror and put on a dark blue lingerie set looked through my wardrobe and picked out my dark red dress, stuck it on with black tights and my black heeled boots. Walking over to my dresser I found a necklace which had what seemed to be an eagle of some sort of military rank on it, it had me captivated. I picked it up and I was drawn in to another flashback, if you can call it that.

_**Flashback**_

_I was surrounded by orange, yellow glow sitting on the ground crying, confused as to where I was, and then I heard a voice, the voice of the odd man. "__You're my impossible girl. I'm sending you something. Not from my past, from yours." And then a leaf floated down, he continued, "This is you, Clara. Everything you are or will be. Take it. You blew into the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home." I picked up the leaf and looked at it. The odd man spoke again._

"_Clara, Clara, come up. Come up to me now. You can do it, I know you can." I stood up and looked around and started walking towards the odd man who I could now see properly.  
"How?" I asked confused, continuing to walk towards him. He answered my question without a seconds thought. _

"_Because it's impossible and you're my impossible girl. How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you. You have to trust me, Clara, I'm real. Just one more step." I was so close to him and I fell into his waiting arms and he pulled me to him, hugging me. "Clara! My Clara!" he said._

That was strange my name isn't Clara is it? Then an echo could be heard around the room "Clara Oswald, the impossible girl." Is that my name? Clara Oswald? It does have a nice ring to it?I need to find out, but how?


	2. finding out and decisions

**The Impossible Girl Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~** I'm so gutted to find out that I do not own doctor who or twilight, however I do own Matt Smith

Matt Smith ~ no you don't I own me

Me: yeah I do. What's this then *holds up contract stating I own Matt Smith with his signature on it*

Matt Smith: *Grabs Contract and rips it up* what contract I don't see one

Me: Damn anyway on with the story

**Chapter 2**

**Bella/Clara's P.O.V**

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where I found my dad sitting drinking a cup of coffee, strange, dad is usually at work by now. After making a soufflé and putting it in the oven I leaned against the counter with my arms across my chest. I cleared my throat to get my dad's attention.

"Oh hey Bells I was just about to come and wake you u-" he stopped after meeting my gaze. Damn he noticed I looked different, at least I now know that it isn't just my eyes playing tricks on me. "Damn I hoped this day wouldn't come. Why now?" he muttered. I glared a little at him "what do you mean you hoped that this day wouldn't come? What aren't you telling me dad? If that's who you are? Is mum even my mum?"

He sighed and walked out of the kitchen but I was having none of it. "Where do you think you are going? Huh?" I demanded. My 'dad' continued walking but shouted over his shoulder "just give me a few moments would you? I need to get something okay?" I grumbled a few curse words and walked back into the kitchen and slumped down in one of the chairs by the table.

A few minutes later 'dad' came back down the stairs carrying an envelope. He sat in his chair opposite me and slid the envelope to me. On the front it said "open when the time comes." I looked to my dad for confirmation and he nodded. I opened it, it read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry but even writing that does not seem right and that's because it isn't. Your name is not Isabella Marie Swan, it is actually Clara Oswald. Then again I've also known you as Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin Oswald. You may be slightly confused as to how I have known you as these names, the truth is you're the girl twice dead._

_However this is nothing to freak about young Clara as I know you will do great things in the future. You may be wondering why your appearance has changed but all I can say is "spoilers." Now sweetie you're biological parents could not look after you as they were so young and I could not let you stay in England, it was too dangerous for you, yet again all I can say is "spoilers". Just know however you are important to a great man but I cannot say much else just that you are destined._

_Signed yours always _

_Professor R. Song _

Wow that is a lot to take in, okay so my name is not Isabella, its Clara Oswald. I didn't have much time to ponder about that is the timer went off stating that my soufflé was ready.

I opened up the oven, put on my oven mitts and pulled it out, placing it on the counter top. "Yes! I am Soufflé girl!" I exclaimed doing a mini victory dance. However, I had a weird sense of déjà vu.

Ignoring that thought all together I plated up the soufflé for my dad and I, well I can't not call him dad seeing as he cared for me as my biological parents couldn't. My dad took a mouthful of the soufflé and moaned in tasting the goodness of my soufflé. "Wow this is good Bella" I froze and put down my fork. "Dad, I know you know that's not my name, my Name is Clara Oswald and that is what I am going to go by at home, but to keep you happy and to stop the town speculating things I will still go by Bella at school"

My dad nodded in agreement, by the time we had finished out soufflé it was 7:45am and time for me to start heading to school. I walked out into the foyer and picked up my black leather jacket and keys and bag then headed to my truck. After a ten minute drive I arrived at the school, parked and made my way over to my friends, Jessica and Angela.

"Hey Girls, ready to head in?" I asked the nodded and we started walking.

While walking Jessica brought up _the_ question. "So like where are the Cullens?" I brushed the question off by answering with two words. "They left," and continued walking. The full day pretty much went like that everyone asking "where's Cullen?" "What happened to the Cullens" "are they sick?" But I answered all in the same way as before.

When I got home, I started to make dinner for when dad came in, did a few things I needed to d for myself and tried to think of a way to bring up what I wanted to tell him. I didn't have much time to think about it as my dad came into the house at five o'clock on the dot. Luckily dinner was ready so I dished it up and sat down at the table. After fifteen minutes of silence I had finally built up the courage to tell dad what I wanted to.

"Dad?" I asked gaining his attention.

"What is it Clara? You've been awfully quiet for a while." He said

"Well the thing is I need to tell you something, just don't freak out." I said, my dad just waved his hand in a gesture to carry on.

"Okay I'm Just going to spit it out, I'mmovingtolondontomorrow. Mythingsarepackedandihaveaschoolsortedwhichistarta tonmonday, ihaveanappartmentnotfarfromschoolandi' ."

My dad looked confused. "You're going to have to say that slower Clara I didn't understand." He said

I took a deep breath and spoke. "What I said was. I'm moving to London tomorrow. My things are packed, and I have school sorted which starts on Monday. I have an apartment not far from school and I'll keep in touch. I promise."

My dad looked shocked and sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Okay" he said "but you are only seventeen, just promise you will be safe and keep in touch. Now go to sleep I'm sure you have to be up early tomorrow morning."

I nodded, stood up and went up to my room. I got changed into a vest top and shorts, brushed my hair and teeth then got into bed, setting my alarm for 4:30 am tomorrow morning.

It is going to be a long day.


	3. Arriving In London

**The Impossible Girl Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~** I do not own doctor who or twilight much to my dismay. However, I have to say that Clara is one of my best friends.

Clara: of course I am how else would you be able to come up with this story. Huh? Or how else would you know about the doctors and myself adventures?

Me: exactly my point proven, now on with the story Geronimo!

**Chapter 3**

**Clara's P.O.V**

The next thing I knew was that I woken to the sound of _still into you by Paramore _at 4:30am. Today is the day. A big day. Moving day. I got out of bed and stretched my arms and legs seeing as they were extremely stiff. I quickly walked into my bathroom stripped out of my clothes and jumped in the shower.

Once I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room and went over to my vanity which had my clothes for today laid out seeing as everything else was packed in suitcases. Looking back over at what I had chosen, I was impressed; I'm 1000% positive Alice fucking Cullen would be completely gobsmacked. My outfit consisted of red undergarments, skin coloured tights, black skirt with a red belt, a styled blouse and black heeled shoes.

Once dressed I put on light make up and braided my hair before purring in a low bun. With me ready I grabbed my suitcases, hand bag, jacket and took a last look at my room before heading downstairs to grab a cereal bar before I had to leave to head to the airport.

When it reached 5:15am I called a taxi which arrived fifteen minutes later. I grabbed my luggage, handbag and walked out the door. After putting my luggage in the boot of the taxi I took one last look at my childhood home and we were off to the airport.

Arriving at the airport was fairly quick seeing as most of forks and Seattle were asleep. Seeing the taxi had stopped at the drop off zone I got out the back of the taxi and headed to the boot and got my luggage. I walked to the front of the taxi and handed the driver $50 and headed into the airport for check-in.

Since I no longer had to carry suitcases and I only had my hand luggage and seeing I still had around twenty minutes before boarding, I went and bought myself a sandwich, crisps, a cola and a packet of chewing gum with the last of my dollars.

Time ticked by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to board the plane. Walking down the aisle to find my seat wasn't so difficult. I was sitting down in my seat when the woman next to me asked me a question.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if you could give me a hand with putting my bag in the over head compartment?"

I nodded my head and stood up out of my seat to help the nice woman. Once her bags were in the over head compartment we both sat down in our seats.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith; it's nice to meet you..." she said waiting for me to reply.

"Clara, Clara Oswald and the pleasure is all mine Miss. Smith." I answered her. The look on her face was as if she had saw a ghost which slightly concerned me. "Miss Smith are you okay?" I asked

The colour seemed to come back on her face after a few minutes. "I'm perfectly fine, for a second I thought you said you were Clara Oswald" she said and laughed. I looked at her confused as to why she was laughing. "I am Clara Oswald, Miss Smith." I said. Her laughing stopped, "you're not kidding are you? Of course you're not. Now that I look at you, you do resemble her a lot."

I was slightly puzzled as to what she was talking about. "Resemble who Miss Smith?" Sara Jane just shook her head, "it doesn't matter dear so obviously you're going to London but what for?"

The rest of the plane ride basically went like that, both asking questions and the other answering them. Time went by quickly while talking to Sarah Jane and the next thing I knew the wheels of the plane met with the tarmac of the runway.

After helping Sarah Jane off the plane we walked to baggage collection and found our stuff. About to bid Sarah Jane well she handed me a piece of paper with a number on it, got in a car and left with the words "keep in touch."

Dragging my suitcases I headed to the taxi point and got in the nearest available one. I told him the address of my new apartment and we were off. The traffic in London is one I will have to adapt to and the fact that they drive on the opposite side of the road that I am used to.

Around an hour and a half later the taxi stopped outside a block of apartments, one of which would be my new home. I was prepared for the battle of unpacking! Let it begin.


End file.
